This invention relates to a missile container and launch mechanism and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a multiple launch container having a plurality of individual missile containers having their own missile extraction mechanism so that each missile can be independently stored, extracted and placed in the proper attitude for launch.
Heretofore, there have been various types of missile launch systems such as a tube launch, a rail launch and a zero length launch. In a tube launch system, the missile is ejected from a launch tube using axillary power such as compressed gas or from the missile's prime propulsion system. In any case, the missile does not contain sufficient velocity when exiting the launch tube to permit the aerodynamic control surfaces to be effective. Therefore missile control is marginal. During this period of time the deployment and aerodynamic surfaces can cause problems such as reverse lift with roll instability and assymetrical control surface deployment causing thrust alignment problems. In addition, starting the primary propulsion system when in a launch tube causes additional problems such as massive and secondary blow-by in the case of the rocket engine thrust system and engine aspiration problems in the case of the internal combustion engine system.
In a rail launcher system the advantage of more accurate missile control is provided while under launch guidance. However, a rail launcher is seldom used in a missile with any automatic flight control systems. It has the same disadvantages as a zero length launcher. The zero length launcher poses the problem in that the entire missile must be placed on the zero length launcher after removal from the shipping container. This system does have the advantage of allowing the missile to be preset upon the launcher and starting the propulsion system prior to launch. This method however leaves the missile exposed to the weather with its configuration visible prior to launch. A final disadvantage is that the missile must be shipped and stored in a separate shipping and storage container. This method is slow and the rate at which missiles can be prepared and launched is limited.
These types of containers and launch mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,487 to Eichweber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,445 to Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,937 to Voss et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,876 to Haas et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,305 to Clutz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,814 to Kroh and U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,894 to Schnabele et al.
None of the above mentioned patents describe the unique structure and advantages of a missile launch container and extraction mechanism as described herein.